


Feud

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: Set during the "Feud" episode. Santana want to set up Brody but Finn doesn't show up on time, leaving her and Brody alone in the hotel room together.





	Feud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exchange with Creamyfilling. If you haven't read theirs you totally should cause it's awesome! It's called Hot for teacher so check it out.

Santana had it all planned out. It was flawless and the perfect mix of her genius and stealth.

That was until Finn, the biggest piece of her plan, didn't show up on time and Santana found herself alone in a random hotel room waiting for Brody that would show up at any moment. But Santana was nothing if not clever and she had already found a way to get Brody to not run back to Rachel and convince her that Santana had tricked him. She just needed to stall for time until Finn showed up and beat the living hell out of Rachel's man whoring boyfriend.

So Santana waited, she waited in the silence of the room with the lights off and barely moved until she heard Brody outside the door, using the card to open the door that separated them.

"Good evening Vicky." His voice was confident and smooth, everything he wasn't once he turned on the lights and saw Santana sitting there with a satisfied smirk on her face. He dropped his bag on the floor.

"Santana, wha-what are...?"

"I told you, this is what I do." She interrupted his stuttering, it was pathetic really. The Latina stood up and walked towards him, removing her jacket and threw it on a nearby chair as she neared him.

"So not a drug dealer but a dirty little gigolo huh? Gotta say, I'm not disappointed." She licked her bottom lip slowly, enjoying the way Brody's eyes followed the tip of her tongue.

"Santana don't tell Rachel, I'm not proud of this." Brody backed away as the girl got closer, figuring that not letting her leave the room would be his only option. Rachel couldn't find out.

"Oh I'm sure you're not plastic man. And don't worry, I won't tell Rachel. Yet." Santana couldn't believe how good it felt to finally have Brody insecure and vulnerable. Since the first day she met him, he had been nothing but a annoying, self-centered asshole.

"Yet?" He asked as he looked the girl up and down. She was wearing another one of her tiny dresses and the thought that they were alone in a hotel room didn't escape him as his eyes stopped at her cleavage for a couple of seconds.

"Maybe, if you're good, you might be able to convince me to keep quiet." She mused as she ran a long fingernail over his chest. "But you'd have to be a real good boy."

Brody relaxed for the first time since entering the room, she wasn't going to tell anybody, he was sure of it.

"Well Lopez, I do believe that I'm a bad boy, and you are a very, very bad girl." With quick movements he grabbed her arm and turned her around, pressing her back against his front with a hold around her waist.

"You think you're so tough don't you?" He spoke roughly against her ear and held her tighter as the latina struggled against him. "You think that you can bat your eyelashes and pout and that's going to get you what you want? Well, maybe with the boys you fucked in high school, but not with men. Do you want to be fucked by a man Santana?"

Santana had held still while he talked, both in surprise of how fast things changed between them, and partly because she wanted to hear what he was saying, but as soon as he was quiet she sneaked out of his hold.

"I know that I'm tough." She slowly removed her dress and threw it on the bed behind her "And I always get what I want because the people I let fuck me, knows just how lucky they are." She enjoyed the way his eyebrows rose as he watched her body, only her black bra and thong covering her. She took advantage of his surprise and roughly pushed him against an armchair, relishing the way he fell down against the furniture.

She straddled him, her legs on either side of his thighs as she pushed him back. Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest and her lips hovered over his for a couple of seconds before leaning down and kissing him. It was the first time in years that she had kissed a guy and she had forgotten how different it could be. His lips were rougher than she was used to, his fingers dug in to the flesh of her bottom and his hard body pressed against hers in a way she hadn't experienced in years.

Brody let Santana take charge, at least for a little while, it was amusing how much she thought she had control over him. He groaned at the feeling of her tits against him, they were obviously fake but fucking amazing anyways. If he was being honest he had wanted to fuck Santana from the moment she met him, if not only to get her to shut the fuck up.

"Is this making you happy Lopez, fucking your roommates boyfriend and pretending to be a lesbian?" He couldn't help but taunt his he slipped his hand from her ass to the back of her head. He grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled back, making her arch and press her breasts in to his face.

"Don't kid yourself, I'm gay." She wanted to say that this was just until Finn showed up, but she couldn't deny that her panties were already wet as she grinded against his jean covered hard on. She couldn't really move much with his grip in her hair but she shifted her hips over him and smirked when she heard him groaning subtly.

"Whatever you say Lopez." He didn't feel like arguing with her, at least not about the subject of her sexuality, no he was way more interested in getting her completely naked and showing her just how much of a begging mess he could turn her in to. With that thought in mind, he let go of her hair and easily stood up, carrying her lithe frame so he could press her against the wall.

Santana let out a sound of surprise at the sudden movement. Her back hit the wall with a thud and her legs closed in around his waist on instinct. Her dark eyes searched his, wondering what his next move would be impatiently.

"Remove the bra." His voice was stern and just a little bit lower than usual and for reasons unknown to her, she immediately reached back and removed the piece of clothing.

"Hmm, maybe you can be a good girl huh?" He grinned as she snarled at him. Before she had the chance to bitch him out, Brody covered her mouth with his own. Santana's long nails dug in to his skin, leaving red angry lines in their wake he was sure, but Brody welcomed the pain. It had been way too long since a girl had the courage to challenge him like this.

"Let me down." Her breathing was labored as their lips disconnected. "And remove your shirt."

Brody chuckled but did what she said, if only go get them closer to both being naked.

Santana stared at his exposed skin before using the moment to her advantage and pushed him once again, this time until he fell back on the bed. She straddled him once more, her hands on his chest to keep him down as she raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Plastic man. Just give it up, I've heard you fucking Rachel when I'm trying to sleep and I swear it works better than counting sheep." She closed the distance between them and let her full lips trace over his. Her long hair was creating a curtain around them. "So why don't you just lay back and let me show you how it's done huh?" She finished with a light swipe with the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip.

Brody who had been relaxing and enjoying her little show so far felt a slight annoyance with her attitude and he quickly grabbed her wrists with one hand and rolled them over smoothly. He easily overpowered her, switching their positions in a blink of an eye. Brody ignored Santana's glaring as he pressed his hard cock against her still clothed center

"You're gonna act like a bitch, you'll get treated as a bitch." The slight edge to his voice did nothing but turn her on.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She tried to lunge at him but Brody's hold was too strong around her wrists.

Brody snickered before leaning down, his lips were right by her ear and Santana could feel each breath of air he took.

"You should be, princess. You have no idea just how much I'm capable of." He whispered before teasingly biting her earlobe.

Santana was so lost in the feeling of goosebumps along her skin that she didn't even notice Brody grabbing a hold of her dress beside them and using it to tie her hands to the headboard above her head until it was too late. She struggled and pulled against the bindings but all it did was cut in to her skin.

"Untie me, you fucking ass." She kicked her legs, trying to get Brody off of her, this really wasn't how she anticipated that this would go. They had both been fighting for control since he entered the room and she thought that it had been a pretty even fight, but now she felt the control she had slipping away with every passing second.

"Shut up, unless you want me to gag you too." Brody kept a close eye on the girl below him, making sure that she wasn't too uncomfortable. He wouldn't actually force her in to anything, even if she was the one that started all of this. But as Santana's eyes only glinted with mischief even as she tried to look angry, Body knew that he had her in the palm of his hand.

He got up from the bed, making a slight show at looking at her almost completely naked body, only black, slightly sheer panties keeping him from seeing all of Santana's body. Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she caught his eye, and spread her legs. Even though he clearly had the upper hand, didn't mean that she couldn't keep trying to get back on top.

"You know, you're way to eager for cock to be a lesbian," Brody saw right through her, he was used to girls like Santana, used to the way they always tried to play him but all it did was make things worse for them later. "you're probably soaked already and we've barely begun." He taunted. Just to make sure, he reached down and pushed a finger through her folds and was immediately greeted by Santana's juices covering his digit. He hummed approvingly before removing her panties and stood back up. He slowly removed the rest of his clothes so he was as naked as she was, but not before grabbing the pack of condoms he had in his back pocked and threw it at her and it landed on Santana's stomach.

Brody got back in the bed, slipping between her still spread legs and ran his cock over her center.

"Just like I thought, you're so wet Santana," he teased as he looked up from where his cock was drowning in her juices to Santana's face. She was blushing but tried to hide it by turning her head. "Way to wet to be a lesbian. Does your pussy miss being filled with a big fat cock?"

"N-no." Her voice was trembling slightly as she turned to look at him. Brody almost believe her.

"No?" It wasn't really a question, just a hushed mumble against her plump lips as he sneaked his hand down her body and his fingers easily found her clit. He rubbed the little nub with sure movements and Santana's body jerked in response. "So you don't want me to fuck you?"

Santana could feel the last of her resolve to pretend that she was in control of the situation fade away as Brody's rough fingers circled her clit teasingly. She could feel her own wetness soaking her thighs and the top of Brodys cock sliding through her folds.

"Fuck, can't you just..." Her words was cut off as Brody kissed her roughly, his tongue forced it's way in to her mouth and tangled with hers. It was dirty, and hard and too much teeth and Santana loved it. When Brody pulled back she couldn't help but bite down on his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin, but the man only smirked in return.

"Come on, fuck me." She leaned back against the bed as Brody got up on his knees between her legs. He ran the tip of his cock over her slit, bumping her clit with each run through.

"As you wish my lady." Brody knew that her pussy would be tight and even though he usually always wrapped it up, he just couldn't wait to feel Santana clenching around him with nothing between them. But as he slowly started to push forward, Santana's legs shut closed, almost kicking the side of his head.

"What the hell?" He looked up at her with furrowed brows.

"The condom, you forgot the condom." Santana stared expectantly at him, but her expression quickly changed in to one of worry as Brody pushed her thighs apart.

"No I didn't," He smirked "You'll feel so good around my cock San, and you'll love it too." He kept rubbing his cock against her, trying to distract her enough as he closed in on her.

"Brody, the condom. I'm not on the pill." Her voice was pleading but Brody only snickered at her.

"Oh please, it's not like a girl like you haven't ever taken the day after pill. Don't worry, you'll feel so good soon baby girl."

"I- I haven't." She wasn't lying. Santana may have slept with half the male population at Mckinley but she wasn't stupid and she always used a condom. No one had ever fucked her raw. Her hips were jerking against him, if it was to get more friction against her clit or if it was to get away from him, she wasn't sure. She felt like she was caught in the middle of reluctance and arousal.

Brody laughed as he listened to the pleading girl underneath him. Well this was going to be even more fun now. The thought of being the only guy ever to stick it to her raw was more of a turn on than anything he could have ever imagined. With dark eyes he stared right in to hers as he reached for the pack of condoms and easily pulled one out. He made a show of ripping apart the wrapping with his teeth and grinned when Santana breathed out a sight of relief. Then he tossed the pack on the floor before unrolling the condom and with one quick movement he let the rubber go, watching as it landed just above her bellybutton and then thrusted deep inside the girl with one long stroke.

"No! _Fuck!_ " Santana's horrified screech turned in to a slightly painful groan as she was stretched open by Brody's fat cock. She could feel his cock jerking inside of her, splitting her open and then after the initial pain was over she moaned loudly without realizing it. She was so used to fingers and thin toys that she had completely forgotten how a cock could feel. And fuck her if it didn't feel amazing already.

"Fuck you're even tighter than I thought." Brody groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. He hadn't fucked a pussy this tight in years. Not since he took his first girlfriend's virginity. "Tell me how it feels." He leaned over the girl, licking over one breast and then sucking a hard nipple in to his mouth.

"You're such a fucking asshole." Even as the words left her mouth, Santana's legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, urging Brody to keep going. The condom laid there on her stomach, taunting her has Brody's cock kept fucking her and she couldn't even pretend that she didn't like it. Santana didn't know why it felt so different from what she remembered, but the feel of his naked shaft inside her was already making her muscles tense.

"That's it baby, feel my cock. Doesn't that feel good?" Brody knew that she liked it, in fact he could tell that she was loving it.

Santana was nodding before she even knew what was happening.

"Just, don't cum in me." Santana had always been curious about what it would feel like, she recalled how much Brittany telling her how it great it was. But Santana's fear of becoming the next Quinn Fabray had always been too big and even as Puck would beg to let him fill her up, Santana had refused. And now she was pretty sure that it would happen anyways.

"I'll cum wherever I want princess." She wasn't surprised by his answer, in fact it only turned her on further.

Brody noticed the fact that she didn't argue back, and it pleased him. He leaned back on his knees so he could watch her as he fucked her. His big hands found their way to her thighs and pushed them apart, using the fact that Santana was flexible as fuck to his advantage as he watched his cock disappear repeatedly in to the small latina. His shaft was shiny from her wetness and her moans matched the way her insides were clenching around his dick.

"More, harder." Santana whimpered, she pulled against her bindings, her clit was aching for attention and she could feel the ball of fire building inside of her, but it was too slow, she needed more.

Brody groaned and started to pull her willing body against his own, fucking her harder and deeper.

"This what you want?" He panted at he watched her tits move in time with his thrusts.

"Yes," It was barely audible word completed with even louder moans as she arched her back. "Fuck untie me, let me play too." She tried to reason, her fingers were itching to scratch his skin, to feel his muscles under her touch.

"Not yet." Brody would untie her, no doubt about that. But it was something about having Santana so helpless underneath him that really drove him crazy. "Fuck your pussy feels good." He groaned as he grabbed her calves and placed them against his shoulders before leaning down and catching Santana's full lips in a hungry kiss. He started to fuck her as hard as he could, wanting to make her fall apart.

Santana couldn't talk, she barely remembered to breath as Brody's cock fucked in to her so perfectly. She felt like he would snap her body in two and she was loving every second of it. Her muscles tensed as her orgasm slowly spread through her like liquid fire. She would fall apart in front of a guy she hated and she would do it in record time.

Brody could feel the spasming around his cock, could see the desperation on her face and how her hands were clenching above their heads. He leaned down, making sure she was paying attention to him despite the way he impaled her on his dick.

"Come for me Santana." He moaned.

At the words, the band in her stomach snapped and Santana could feel her body tensing before erupting in trembles. She saw starts as her eyelids shut tightly and she screamed out as she came.

"Fuck, don't stop, don't fucking stop, fuck fuck fuck!" She crashed in to what felt like minutes of orgasmic bliss before finally, her body relaxed and she let out a lazy moan.

"Holy fuck." She sighed as she stared up at Brody who had kept fucking her through her orgasm, but was slowly down his pace.

"Such a good little slut." Brody praised her and grinned when the only thing Santana did was nod her head. His vision went from her dazed eyes to her puffy lips, even more plump after their heated kisses. Deciding that he wanted to feel her mouth too, he pulled out without warming and crawled up her body.

"Wha..?" Santana barely had time to react before Brody was straddling her chest on his knees, making sure not to put too much weight on the girl.

"Suck." He commanded and Santana quickly opened her mouth to suck his head. She hadn't sucked a cock in years but it was all coming back to her as her tongue traced the ridges of his cockhead and then taking his entire head in her mouth and sucked. It was harder than what she remembered without the use of her hands but soon she got the hang of it and her neck craned as she tried to get more of his shaft in her mouth.

Brody was torn between watching Santana eagerly sucking his dick and closing his eyes to take in the pleasure her mouth was providing. In the end, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and his hand fisted in her thick hair, helping her in holding her head up as he slowly started to move in time with her mouth.

Santana moaned around his shaft, loving the taste of herself all over his cock. She licked and sucked what she could get in to her mouth but she wasn't surprised at all when Brody started to slowly pick up his pace and forcing more and more of his dick down her throat. It didn't take long before she was gagging around him, his cockhead jabbing at the back of her throat relentlessly.

Brody groaned above her. Santana was a mess of spit and sweat, the moans and gags around his cock only sent pleasurable tingles along his spine. He continued to fuck her face for another few minutes, until she was heaving and tears were filling her eyes.

"Fuck you're good at sucking dick." He couldn't help but comment as he backed off of her and sat to the side.

"Brody," Santana was panting as she looked at him "untie me."

Brody contemplated having her tied down for a little longer, but in the end his need for pleasure overweighed his need for control. He quickly untied her and watched as the girl cleaned her face off before smiling at him.

"Hop on Lopez." Brody grinned as he laid back on the bed, his hard dick laying against his abs.

It didn't take Santana more than a few seconds before she had crawled on top of him and sunk down on his cock. She closed her eyes as she steadied herself on Brody's strong body. Her hips moved up and down, side to side, filling herself to the brink each time she came down.

"Fuck you feel so great." She whimpered, her head fell back as she created friction for the both of them . Her hands left his chest and instead she started to play with her own breasts, pulling her nipples and massaging the flesh as she kept riding him in to oblivion.

Brody watched her move. Watched as her tits bounced to her clenching abs, down to where his cock disappeared inside of her. He could tell that it wouldn't take much more until she was coming all over him again. And in all honestly, with the way she fucked herself on top of him, Brody could easily come himself, but wanted to shoot his cum deep inside of her, and he couldn't be sure that Santana wouldn't move away if she felt him coming.

With that thought in mind, Brody grabbed her around the waist and once again laid her down on her back.

"You're going to cum all over my cock, and then you're going to feel my cum filling that desperate little pussy of yours." He said roughly as he started to fuck her with long, deep strokes.

Santana could barely contain the high pitched moan as Brody started to thrust his cock right in to that magical spot inside of her.

"No, don't do it." Her back arched involuntarily as her orgasm once against started to build. "Brody please."

Her pleading only got Brody closer to his own orgasm and he knew that it wouldn't take long at all before he was shooting inside of her. Not one to leave a girl unsatisfied, he reached down between their sweaty bodies and started to rub her clit.

Santana wanted to push him away, to make sure that he didn't cum inside of her, but she found that coming around his cock weighed higher than getting him away from her. Her face scrunched up as her body started to tremble beneath his.

"Oh my god I'm so close." She gripped him, buried her nails in to his skin so hard the skin broke and she could hear Brody growling at the pain.

Her nails in his skin was the last thing that pushed Brody over the edge. He abandoned her clit so he could press both hands on to the bed on either side of Santana and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck I'm gonna come." His muscles strained as he pushed his cock as deep inside of her as he could. He came with a loud moan, cum shooting from his tip and filling Santana up until he could feel the jizz around his cockhead.

Santana had been momentarily frozen as Brody came inside of her, that was until she felt the sticky heat inside of her and Brody thrusted just right and she was coming too. She clenched around his cock, milking him for all that he had until her body fell back in to the bed.

"Holy shit." She couldn't help but giggle and then whimper as Brody pulled out of her.

"How fucking good does that feel?" Brody grinned as he watched his thick load start to leak out of her flushed pussy.

"So fucking good." There was no point of lying. Santana leaned back on one elbow and watched too as his creamy white cum kept seeping out of her in thick globs. It looked so delicious that Santana couldn't help but reach down and soak her fingers in his cum and then licking it all off.

"You're gonna make me hard again if you keep that shit up." Brody's eyes were already a little darker as he watched her repeat the movement.

"Is that a bad thing?" She smirked as she swallowed down his jizz.

"You want me to fill you up again?" Brody couldn't believe it, not ten minutes ago she had begged him not to cum, and now she was playing with his jizz like a proper cumslut.

Santana nodded sheepishly at his question.

"Well," Brody leaned over her body and kissed her quickly, tasting his cum on her lips. "It seems like there's still one hole that hasn't gotten a share of my load yet." He pulled back to watch her reaction "You want me to fill your ass up with cum huh? Get every hole leaking with my jizz?"

"Mmm, fuck yes." She moaned before rolling over and got up on her hands and knees. "I'm assuming that you have lube in that bag of yours?" Santana smirked over her shoulder as Brody got up to get the bag.

"You have no idea just how much fun stuff I have in here." Brody quickly got the bottle of lube out before climbing back on the bed. "Lean forward." He ordered gently and barely contained a moan at the sight of Santana's plump ass in the air, cum still dripping down her thighs.

"Are you used to anal?"

The question came as a surprise to Santana but she appreciated that he asked.

"Haven't been fucked in the ass since Junior year."

"Well, lets get you good and ready then." Brody quickly fell in to his usual rhythm as he lubed his fingers. He started out with a single digit and after a while adding another and then a third to make sure Santana was stretched enough for him. After a while, his fingers slid in with ease and he could tell that she was getting impatient.

"You think you're ready Lopez?" He waited for her to nod before pulling his fingers out and quickly gave one ass cheek a spank.

Santana braised herself when she felt Brody put one hand on her hip and soon after, she felt his cockhead press against her loosened hole. She bit down on her bottom lip as Brody' kept pushing against her until finally the head popped in to her ass.

"Fuck!" Santana gritted her teeth, it burned and hurt, it hurt a lot more than she remembered, but she knew that the pleasure would come.

"You okay?" Brody rubbed the small of her back in soothing circles, knowing from own experiences that the head was usually the worst part. He watched as she inhaled deeply and how the muscles of her back tensed for another few moments before reaching under the girl and found her clit. He toyed with her clit and slowly started to push deeper inside of her ass. The tightness around his cock was unbelievable and Brody had to keep reminding himself not to go too fast.

"I had forgotten this part." She mumbled out as Brody kept stuffing his fat cock inside of her until _finally_  his hips were pressed against her ass. She appreciate that he stayed still for a moment, before starting to pull out.

Brody kept fucking her slow and deep for another few minutes and didn't speed up until Santana started to move her own body against his.

"Faster?" He grunted out, he could tell that she was starting to enjoy it, her wetness was all over his hand as she basically dripped down on the bed.

"Yeah, harder." Santana pushed back against him, the pain almost completely gone and the pleasure that she had remembered had finally taken it's place. When Brody didn't immediately did what she said, she started to rock back against him faster, effectively fucking herself on his dick until suddenly Brody reached over her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to fall face down on the bed. Brody held her wrists behind her back, a silent reminder that no matter how hard Santana tried, he would be the one calling the shots.

"Holy shit." She moaned in to the bedding, Brody was fucking her harder and harder until the bed started to move with them, the bedframe slamming against the wall again and again and again.

"You're such a little cumslut Santana," Brody panted above her "You must regret not having all those guys cum in you in high school don't you?" When Brody didn't get a reply he leaned over her, forcing Santana to lay completely on her stomach. "Don't you?" He grunted louder in her ear.

"Y-yes!" Santana could barely focus on anything but Brody's cock splitting her ass open.

In their new position, with Brody straddling her hips, his cock felt even bigger inside of her. "Yes, I regret it." And she honestly did, feeling Brody filling her pussy had been just as amazing as Brittany had described it.

"Good girl." He couldn't help but praise before sitting up more. He let go of her wrists and used his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart. "You really do have a fantastic ass." He watched as his cock kept disappearing in to her, his pale skin a contrast to her tan one and it was a vision he wouldn't mind seeing again.

"Brody..." Santana was whimpering and shaking, her body already sensitive after two orgasms. She sneaked her hand underneath her body, her fingers instantly covered in cum, both hers and Brody's. She started to circle her clit, chasing the orgasm that was once again started to build inside of her. That was until Brody grabbed her arm and pulled it back up.

"What the...?" She tried to turn around to look at him, but Brody just pushed her hand down against the bed.

"Keep it there." He grunted. "You come when I say." Brody was anything but surprised when Santana immediately started to fight him, but all he had to do was to grab her wrists and held them behind her back once again.

"Fucking dickhead." She muttered, completely at his mercy.

"And yet, you begged me to fuck your ass?" He chuckled at her.

"I never begged, I don't beg for anything." And it was true, Santana had never begged for anything in her life.

"Let's see about that huh?" Brody stopped moving momentarily, reaching for the discarded dress and quickly tied her hands behind her back. "I almost want to take a picture." He teased as he applied some more lube before starting to fuck her again.

"Don't you fucking dare." Santana tried to get out of the binding but Brody clearly knew what he was doing. And if she was completely honest it really turned her on to be restrained like this. As Brody started to pick up the pace of his thrusting one again, Santana found that she couldn't be bothered and instead let Brody control her pleasure. Her hips were moving as best as she could under his weight and her shoulders were hurting slightly but she could feel a steady build up inside of her.

"You're getting close?" Brody, as experienced as he was, could feel his own orgasm nearing. Santana's already tight ass was clenching around him, almost like she was forcing him to come faster than he wanted.

Santana furiously nodded her head.

"You gonna behave if I untie you?"

Again, desperate nodding was all he got in response but Brody didn't blame her, he could tell that she was getting ridiculous close to coming. Brody untied her as quickly as he had tied her up.

"Move with me." He whispered in her ear as he started to roll to the side, Santana following like they were magnetized. Brody kept fucking her in long strokes, their slapping skin mixed with their moans as they moved together.

Brody palmed at her tits, pulling on one nipple hard as his other hand held on to her hip.

"Fuck I'm gonna come." She panted, her own hands holding on to Brody to keep herself grounded.

If Brody hadn't been so close himself, he would totally have prolonged this, and made her beg for release, but he figured that this wouldn't be the last time they did this.

"Fucking come Santana, come all over my cock." Brody moaned in her ear, and it was no more than a minute later that Santana was shaking in his arms, her ass clenching so hard around his dick that he could barely keep fucking her through it.

Santana felt her body go rigid and convulse at the same time. Her eyes rolled back as the third orgasm of the night ripped through her until she was nothing but a mumbling mess.

The sporadic clenching of her ass was what pushed Brody over the edge as well. He suppressed his moan by biting down on her shoulder as he started to unload in Santana's still clutching tunnel. His cum kept shooting in thick white streams inside of her and he didn't stop pushing against her until he felt the last of his cum leave him.

"Oh my God." Santana whimpered at the feeling of his cum inside her ass. It felt different from her pussy, it felt more intense.

They laid together in silence, neither moving until Brody was completely flaccid and their labored breathing had returned to normal.

"So that was fun." He couldn't help but comment as he slowly rolled off the bed and started to get dressed. "We should do that again sometime."

Santana was exhausted, she barely had the energy to roll over and watch as Brody got ready to leave.

"Yeah, and next time I want to see what else you got in that bag of yours." She smirked as she stretched on the bed. She couldn't help but moan as some of his cum leaked out of her ass.

Brody winked before grabbing his bag and jacket and headed out the door. Once he got to the elevator a man he recognized as Rachel's ex-boyfriend got out, mumbling a sorry before seeing who it was.

"Brody, wha-"

Brody just clapped Finn on the shoulder and pushed him out of the elevator and toward the door he just excited.

"Don't worry man, Santana's waiting for you." He couldn't help but chuckle as the doors closed, leaving Finn confused and alone in the corridor.


End file.
